Next-Generation Special Forces
The Next-Generation Special Forces, also known as the Genome Soldiers, were reserve members of FOXHOUND. They were genetically-enhanced by implanting them with Big Boss's "soldier genes" to become the world's most superior special forces military unit. Among other things, their senses of hearing and sight were augmented. Many were trained using VR training, but had little or no actual field experience. The Genome Soldier project was developed by Dr. Clark in the 1990s. But the project may have started as early as the 1970s as a Government conspiracy, resulting in the creation of the abilities of FOX agent Gene. In 2005, the unit took part in the Shadow Moses Incident. History Origins The Next-Generation Special Forces were originally a counter-terrorist unit comprised of former members of biochem units, technical escort teams and the Nuclear Emergency Search Team. Their original purpose was to neutralize NBC threats. After the supposed death of Big Boss and the downfall of Zanzibar Land, members of Big Boss's mercenary dispatch company, Outer Heaven, were integrated into the unit after the US Government purchased their contracts. The team subsequently merged with the U.S. Army's VR unit, Force XXI, and were given VR training. Afterwards, they were secretly enhanced with Big Boss's "soldier genes", giving them augmented senses, reflexes, and combat skills. The cream of the crop in regards to the Genome Army are the Genome Combat Veterans, although they prefer to call themselves the Space Seals. It is said that the Gulf War Syndrome was actually a side effect of Genome Soldier experiments. It is also believed that the Gulf War Babies that Gulf War veterans reported were also related to the Genome Army, and Big Boss. In 2005, the Genome Soldiers took part in what was scheduled to have been a routine training exercise on Shadow Moses Island. The Genome Soldiers and FOXHOUND (under Liquid Snake's command) staged a revolt on the island, taking over the nuclear facility where Metal Gear REX was secretly being developed along with holding several hostages, most notably the DARPA Chief Donald Anderson and ArmsTech President Kenneth Baker. The terrorists (calling themselves the Sons of Big Boss) threatened to launch a nuclear strike if the remains of Big Boss were not delivered to them in less than 24 hours. Almost the entire NGSF unit were subverted to rebellion, with some of the members being brainwashed by Psycho Mantis and others (most likely the former members of Outer Heaven) supporting Liquid's cause from their own free will. It was revealed that the Genome Soldiers were suffering from genetic defects as a result of their gene therapy treatments and that Big Boss's remains was the key to their survival. Generally the Genome soldiers carry FAMAS assault rifles capable of large consistent bursts of gunfire over a short space of time. The accuracy of the weapon coupled with the enhanced abilities of the Genome Soldiers makes up a deadly combination. By the time of the destruction of REX by operative Solid Snake and the death of Liquid, a large percentage of the Genome Soldiers (the ones brainwashed by Psycho Mantis) had retreated into the wilderness due to losing morale (for evident reasons).In the novelization, Solid Snake notices that many of the places that he had visited were eerily empty, despite the fact that his escape would most likely have raised an alert. Liquid's conversation with Ocelot in the launch control room for REX implies that the reason why they were missing was because several of them had retreated due to a loss of morale. Nearly all of the Genome Soldiers that survived the rebellion were transferred to the Pease AFB in New Hampshire, where they were imprisoned for treason. However, Nastasha Romanenko implies in her novel In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth that they were most likely transferred to the Pease AFB in order for the Patriots to continue experimenting on them.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). "The survivors from the next-generation commando unit were all removed to the Peace AFB in New Hampshire, ostensibly for training. As far as I know, they remain prisoners there to this day. The government has repeatedly denied allegations of genetically engineering super-soldiers, but rumors that the research continues remain persistent." ::-- In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth by Nastasha Romanenko Johnny Sasaki somehow managed to avoid being sent there. Genome Types There are a few types of Genome Soldiers. They are: *Nuclear Biological Chemical unit *Light Weapon unit *Arctic Warfare unit *Heavy Weapon unit *Space Seal squads Asymmetry Theory During the Shadow Moses Incident, Liquid Snake mentioned that the Genome Soldiers were suffering from a mysterious symmetrical genetic illness. Animals by nature are asymmetrical creatures, but when a problem occurs in an animal's asymmetrical genes, it is believed certain symptoms occur, such as sudden death. The Genome Soldiers are dying from the illness. Liquid was referring to genetic diversity. Genetic diversity plays a big part in determining whether an organism can adapt to its environment and survive. If an organism is not genetically diverse, if the common ancestor that it derives from is on a genetic level too similar, then that species is in danger of dying off due to a certain disease it can not adapt to. Given that, healthy reproduction can become increasingly difficult if a sudden illness causes a swift decline in the overall fitness of a given blood-related species. Human cloning lead to a reduction in genetic diversity. Because Solid Snake and Liquid Snake are essentially genetic copies of Big Boss, their immune system, too, is identical. What this means that if a virus comes along that their particular immune system cannot adapt to, they are in danger of simply dying off. This, to Liquid’s mind, solidifies his notion that ‘they’ (meaning him and the other ‘Sons of Big Boss’) are on the verge of death at the genetic level. Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus ]] Genome Soldiers can be recruited and used in [[Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus|''MPO +]]. The player can change their colour by using an item called the Heart of Justice. They are equipped with the FAMAS as their standard issue firearm. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid'' *''Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus'' Notes and References See Also *Enemy Soldiers Category:Military Groups